Because I Said So
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph is angry after Mia and Clarisse's car accident. Big argument...


**Because I Said So**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! This is a story for Ursa, who won the competition in More Than a Bodyguard! Congratulation again Ursa! applause PD This story is just yours,… as you like it. wink You wanted to read about what happened in PD1 after Mia and Clarisse's accident. So here's the story… I hope you will love it. Csak neked írom a dalt, csak neked énekelek… :) I think you understand this. Your Hungarian knowledge is damn good…

"Hello Joe." smiled Charlotte nervously as she stepped into the Genovian Embassy's little security room.

"Hi Charlotte. What's the matter?" asked Joseph. "Oh, just because you seem a little nervous."

"Yes… Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course." smiled Joseph. "You're scaring me."

"It's… about Clarisse… and Mia." started Charlotte.

"What happened? Please do tell." asked Joseph with worry in his voice.

"There was an accident…"

"What?!" cried Joe and jumped up.

"But don't worry, they are all right."

"Are you sure?" asked Joseph desperately.

"Yes, yes. Please calm down."

"Ok, I'm trying it… But wait a minute!" said Joseph and looked right in her eyes. "An accident?! But how? I mean they didn't even leave the house…"

"Khm…. That's what I wanted to tell you… Mia took Clarisse into town with her Mustang."

"What?!" cried Joseph with anger. "And why didn't you tell about this?!"

"'Cos… 'Cos Mia asked me not to do. That was her first day off with her grandmother and…"

"And what about Clarisse? Why didn't she ask me about this trip?! We've made an agreement. I can't believe it! She is always doing the same."

"Yes, I know." nodded Charlotte. "That wasn't the first time when she disappeared without a word."

"And Mia? She is exactly the same as her grandmother… But I will tell them where to get off. Just leave that to me." said Joseph crisply. "Now I have to go, but let me know when they arrived."

"Of course." smiled Charlotte weakly. "And… please calm down Joe. After all they are fine."

"It is their only luck…" murmured Joseph and hurried out for a walk.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes had passed, when Clarisse arrived with Mia…

"Ah, Joseph." smiled Clarisse as she stepped in. "I think you already know about our… little accident."

"Yes." sighed Joseph. "Are you all right?"

"Of course." smiled Clarisse.

"And Mia?"

"She is fine too."

"Good. Then… Can I have a word with you in private?" asked Joseph.

"Of course. Maybe in the office."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon Clarisse stepped into her office followed by Joseph. For a second or two everything seemed to be all right, but as Joseph let her in, he shut the door with such noise, that Clarisse jumped up.

"Oh my Godness! Joseph! What are you doing?! You scared me to death!"

"What the hell did you think?" shouted Joseph.

"What?!"

"You go for a trip without asking me?!"

"But that was just a town trip with Mia…"

"Just a town trip?! You nearly killed yourself woman!" shouted Joseph.

"I… I… Damn it! Why am I apologizing?... How dare you speak to me like that?" asked Clarisse with arms akimbo.

"Don't change the subject! You nearly killed yourself and why? 'Cos you wanted to play Lady D again."

"No, I didn't." shouted Clarisse. "And I hate this… bugging. You're always on my trail like a dog…"

"'Cos you can't behave like an adult people." shouted back Joseph.

"Brilliant!... So now you're suggesting that I'm acting like a child?"

"You said that." answered Joseph. But that was a bit too much for her…

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" shouted Clarisse and gave Joseph a bash on the face. The first hit hulled, but Joseph successfully warded off the second one. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her body close to him… then kissed her passionately…

First, Clarisse tried to resist… but soon she gave up the fight. Although she was awfully angry, she wanted to feel Joseph's kiss more than anything in the world…

A few minutes later, when she calmed down, she slowly broke the kiss…

"If you will speak to me like that again…" started Clarisse with a serious look on her face.

"… I will kiss you again to calm you down." finished Joseph the sentence and kissed her with his heart full of love…

The End

**Author's Note:** Hey, I write one story in each day… What's happening with me? Help!!! I'm lost in CJ World! PD Don't you dare to wake me up! dangerous look


End file.
